The Ripper's Redemption
by TheDemonicSaint
Summary: Jaune Arc spent a year in retirement from being the ripper. When offered a chance to use his 'talents' to protect rather then destroy, he enters Beacon to atone for his sins and rid himself of the urges that had longed since plagued him. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Fallout 4, or Assassins creed
1. A chance

**The Ripper's Redemption**

 **Hello All this is the first story I'm putting on here! I was inspired by TheHumanoidTyrant to write this version of his Ripper story. If you haven't read it go read it it's really good! I do not own RWBY, Assasins creed, or Fallout 4 enjoy!**

 _'Kill'_

 _'Murder'_

 _'Rip them all!'_

 _'YOU ARE JACK!'_

Jaune Arc clasped his head to force the voices back in their box. "No I'm not shut up!" He whispered quietly so all the people in the…well the only _two_ people in the store would thisn't think he was crazy. The only two people inside 'From Dust Till Dawn' was the old clerk behind the counter and a hooded girl reading a weapons magazine with headphones on. This relieved him as only one person would have heard him, but he didn't seem like he was all there so he probably wouldn't have remembered. Jaune had a secret, a secret that he wish he didn't have. He didn't ask to not be normal, he really wished he could enjoy doing normal things a normal kid his age would do. One of those things was reading X-Ray and Vav! Jaune actually found them amusing and the nice old clerk had a rack of them and Jaune was reading his third one. He heard the bell ring to signal someone else was coming in but paid it no mind until, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late at night?" A male voice said with the sound of guns clicking. Jaune turns his head slightly to see out of the corner of his eye to see several black suited dudes with red ties and black hats with an orange haired man with a black bowler hat and a cream colored coat carrying a cane. 'Well isn't this just fan- **fucking** -tastic.' Jaune thought. "Please, just take my lien and leave!" The nice clerk pleaded. "Shh-sh-sh calm down we're not here for your money, grab the dust!" Cane man said to his goons. Jaune put his hood up so nobody would see him when things got ugly. He then slowly reached for Cherri, his knife but then stopped. 'They may deserve it but if I kill again...I don't think I'll be able to stop.' So he decided to settle for hand to hand which would lessen his chance of killing them...slightly. "Put your hands in the air!" A goon said to Jaune with a cute little gun leveled at him. "Put that toy down little man, you're gonna hurt yourself" Jaune said calmly without even turning around. 'Wound, don't kill, wound, don't kill, wound, don't kill' Jaune repeatedly said in his head. "This isn't a ga-!" With blinding speed Jaune spun around and uppercutted the goon so hard he was hanging by his head through a hole in the ceiling, with all his top teeth broken, _all_ top teeth! Ruby, being unaware of what was going on because she was listening to music, heard that and turned around to see a guy in an all black hoodie, blue jeans, and white and black sneakers with his fist up and a body through a ceiling. "Is this a, robbery?" Ruby asked herself. She was then answered when identically dressed men came at the hooded guy. One goon raised his sword at Jaune for an overhead chop, only for Jaune to grab the man's wrist and crush it, sword falling out of his hand and the goon falling to his knees with Jaune still holding his wrist. Jaune then lets go and kicks the man out of the window. Jaune and Ruby both leap out of the window standing next to each other. Ruby activates her scythe "nice moves!" She said but not being able to see the guy under the hood. "Thanks, nice...farming tool." Jaune says without looking at her "Hey!" She complained. "Okay...well, get them!" Cane man said to the rest of the goons. "Mind taking them? I wanna make sure that man is alright" Jaune asked. While it was true he did want to check on the man, the real reason for not wanting to fight was because he didn't want to risk losing control and become _him_ again. "Got it!" Ruby said and Jaune dashed through the charging goons with unbelievable speed and leapt over the counter and found the man cowering under the

cabinet. Jaune gently laid his hand on his back, "are you injured?" Jaune asked. The man looks up at him "No thank you so much young man!" He said. "Well you were every cent, truly you were." Cane man muttered from just outside the shop. "Stay here I'll take care of this." Jaune said and received a nod in return. Jaune leaps back over the counter and cane man just fired a shot from his cane at Ruby and when the smoke cleared, he was gone. Jaune looked around and saw the guy climbing a ladder. "I'll meet you up there." Jaune said as he focused on a shadow on top of the building and vanished in a **black** blur much to Ruby's shock. "Woah!" She said and then ran after cane man. Jaune appeared out of the shadow on top of the building and hid behind a brick wall to catch him by surprise. He heard running getting closer and closer. Jaune then leapt out and punched cane man square in the jaw followed by repeatedly quick jabs in the stomach to keep him from reacting. *hack!* cane man coughed blood and it splattered all over Jaune's face. Jaune then stopped immediately and, slowly he ran his finger down his chin to scoop some of it. He looked at the beautiful, red, metallic substance, the same substance he drew from so many others before. His vision started vibrating, and he knew all too well it meant the voices were about to speak.

 _'Draw more'_

 _'Kill him'_

 _'Take your knife'_

 _'Rip him apart!'_

 _'KILL HIM!'_

He wanted to, he wanted to kill just one more time, to remember how it felt…'No! I can't! I spent too much time trying to repress these urges I have to-" *WHAM!* cane man used Jaune's hesitance as an opportunity to slam his cane on the side of his face. "Agh!" Jaune went flying into the side of the wall head first. Cane man didn't waist time trying to kill Jaune and while clutching his stomach, ran to the edge of the roof. Ruby finally got up to the roof and leveled her scythe at cane man. "Persistent" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly a Bullhead appeared in front of cane man with a light shining in Ruby's eyes. Cane man hopped on and took out a red dust crystal. "End of the line red!" He shouted as he threw the crystal at her feet and shot it. Ruby shielded herself with her scythe then suddenly a blond women dashed in front of her and created a purple glyph in front of her to shield themselves from the explosion."Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Cane man shouted until the dust cleared and he saw them. The women then shot out purple beams at the bullhead which caused it to shake but no other damage. Jaune's vision was clearing, and could make out a blonde women with the hooded girl fighting a bullhead. Jaune focused his aura to clear his vision and get himself back on his feet. He was thankful for his large aura reserves, it allowed him to use his semblance for a longer time and could heal a lot faster. There's a reason he's...or rather _was_ the second most terrifying serial killer in all of Remnant. He stood up and brought out Cherri and charged it with his shadow, he then leapt next to the huntresses, and slashed his Knife in a horizontal slice sending an arc of darkness at the bull head. Unfortunently, this only managed to shake the bullhead, whatever it was made of was definitely not easy to crack. Over the hum of the bullhead Jaune could hear the faint sound of heels clicking with the source of it being a woman in a red dress with her head concealed in shadow but her eyes glowing bright orange. The woman's hand began emitting Fire and then shot it at the three fighters, only for the blonde to telekinetically pull Jaune behind her and shield them in a glyph. Jaune then makes a giant claw out of darkness and grabs the bullhead. He begins to pull it but the the woman makes an explosive wave of fire and Jaune couldn't keep the claw together because of the hit he took so the claw dissolved. The bullhead then flew off. Finally able to relax, Jaune slumped to his knees holding his head trying to dull the headache. "Are you alright sir?" The woman asks Jaune and he stands up. "Yeah, just took an unexpected blow to the head before you two got here." Jaune said with his face still concealed by his hood. "Sir if you would allow me to check to make sure you're okay?" She asks him and he complies and takes off his hood revealing himself to be a teenager, evidently shocking the woman. She then looks around his face to look for injuries. "Well?" He asks her. "It looks like your aura took care of any injur-" "THAT WAS SO COOL!" A squeal interrupted the dual blondes. "Real life hunters! Can I have your autographs!?" The girl asked earning a raised eyebrow from Jaune

 _Interrogation room: one hour later..._

Jaune sat at the table and waited for whatever the blonde woman wanted with him. She said someone wanted to meet with him. He wondered if this person knew about him and was going to bring him to justice. The thought didn't scare him, he would accept his rightfully deserved punishment with dignity and hopefully, maybe...see _them_ again. He considered it at first but he wouldn't resort to suicide, it was the easy way out. The people deserve to carry out justice on him. That is of course if they find out, turning himself in is the equivalent of suicide, he would live with the guilt for the rest of his life until caught. The door opens and at the door is a tall man with silver hair and light brown eyes. He had a black and green suit and was wearing spectacles. His expression was completely neutral but Jaune knew that look, that look was one of intelligence, of knowledge. This man has seen things, he was a challenge, Jaune liked challenges, they always distracted him. "Hello young man, my name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. Might I know who you are?" The man asked. "Jaune Arc" Jaune said and Ozpin raised an eyebrow "Arc? If I recall correctly all of the Arcs...were killed" Jaune winced at the memory of hiding in a closet and...all that blood. "The killers missed one." Jaune said bitterly. "I am truly sorry for your loss." Ozpin said but Jaune just wanted to get to the point of why he was here. "Enough small talk, the woman said you wanted to meet me for a reason, what is it?" Jaune said coldly. Ozpin's eyes narrowed "I know who you really are, 'Jack The Ripper'." Ozpin kept his stoic gaze on Jaune. That was it! It was finally over!, Jaune was happy that his existence in this world was about to come to an end. Jaune simply closed his eyes and smiled. "Well then, it's finally over. I'll accept my death without a fight." Jaune said making his peace with it. So one can only imagine his surprise when Ozpin said "I'm not going to do anything to you Mr. Arc." Jaune's eyes opened, his mouth agape. "If-if you're not going to do anything then why bother bringing me here?" Ozpin simply smiled. "Tell me something Mr. Arc, when that man held a gun to you, you could have killed him in self defense with no repercussions for it. As a matter of fact you didn't kill a single person in that scuffle. Tell me why you went from brutally murdering huntsmen, to not even killing in self defense?" Jaune's eyes were on the table. "Not only did I like killing, I needed to kill." Jaune then looked right into Ozpin's eyes. "After I saw my family…, something inside me felt empty, at first I thought it was vengeance, but after I trained and achieved it, the need was still there. It was only satisfied when I killed but it never lasted. When I saw what I was, what I really was and learned that this need was never going to go away, I learned to suppress it and live with it. I didn't kill those men because I know that if I kill just even _one_ person, I risk becoming a monster again." Although Ozpin didn't show it, he pitied the boy. He never asked for this and he's putting all this effort from murdering innocents again. Mr. Arc said that 'the need' would never go away, but perhaps he could channel it and use it in the everlasting fight against the Grimm. "Mr. Arc" Ozpin started "have you ever tried to focus your 'need' on the creatures of Grimm?" Ozpin asked and Jaune simply snorts in response and pulls out Cherri. "I was taught to use this to kill people, not Grimm. So no, I don't have a lot of experience with them." Jaune says putting Cherri away. Ozpin then smirks "Well, my school is designed to help with that." Jaune widened his eyes knowing where Ozpin was going with this. "You want me, ME, a retired serial killer to enter your school?" Jaune asks in disbelief. "Key word being 'retired' Mr. Arc" Ozpin said retaining his amused smirk. "What if you could achieve true redemption for all you've done, I'm the only one who knows your little secret and I shall keep it that way, you have the chance to do true good in the world, I believe you can find peace in the process as well." Jaune didn't know how Ozpin found out and he didn't want to, he had the chance to use his talents for the protection of the people and not the destruction of them. "So headmaster when do I start?"

 **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter if you like it please be sure to favorite and review, also any critism is also graciously accepted.**


	2. A New Start

**(A/N):Okay so basically every single review I got told me to space out my paragraphs more so that's exactly what I did. I hope it's better. One thing that you guys should understand, This is an alternate take of The Ripper's Return by TheHumanoidTyrant so If you've read that then you should already no who Jaune's master is. Of course if you don't want spoilers then don't bother. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Bullhead to Beacon academy: Next morning**_

The universe has been cruel to Jaune ever since he was a child. His entire family was murdered, he was cursed with an everlasting need to kill, he thought his life couldn't take a darker turn...and then the Bullhead started moving. "Mph!" Jaune tried keeping his breakfast down as he realized the universe decided he needed to have horrible airsickness.

'Of all the things I have endured in my life, my stomach can't take a little **fucking** air travel!'

*grumble*

"Well fuck you too!" Jaune yelled to his stomach. Now that he thought about it, this was Jaune's first time on a bullhead. Being in the air always made him feel exposed, like a pigeon with a sniper targeting it.

Like _he_ always said, "a good killer always stays grounded in the shadows, never afloat in the light." His master may be a sadistic psychopathic murderer, but he was very wise when it came to doing what he does. The man was like a father to him, he owed his vengeance to him. He molded Jaune into a force of death and he was grateful to him but unlike his master, Jaune didn't wanna be, he just wanted revenge. "hrmph!" Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when his stomach threatened to release his breakfast once again.

'Okay I know I got you stabbed a bunch of times, but making me vomit is not a healthy display of anger!' Jaune said to his stomach in his mind. Surprisingly this actually seemed to work as his stomach seemed to settle down a little. He decided to take a look around and see all the other initiates. He looked to see a familiar little scythe wielder being squeezed by a beautiful tall Blonde girl with lilac eyes and noticeable assets.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me this is the best day ever!" The blonde squealed cheerfully giving Jaune a headache.

"Please stop" The younger girl pleaded.

Looking around more he saw a petite white haired girl with a long ponytail angled on her right side. She wore a white combat skirt with red in the interior of her collar, and had a lot of bags which pretty much told Jaune she was used to getting what she wants and he hated people like that. 'I can already tell we are not going to be friends' Jaune thought to himself.

He then turned to look at a redhead with a waist length ponytail, vivid green eyes, and revealing armor. She had a smile plastered on her face which seemed genuine to most people but it was painfully obvious to Jaune that it was forced. 'Wonder what _she's_ hiding under that smile.' Jaune wondered.

There was a 'Wanted' picture on the big screen for the man Jaune fought last night 'Roman Torchwick is his name huh? But who was that woman helping him?' Suddenly a hologram of the blonde woman from last night popped up.

"Greetings" she said

'You know I never did get her name-'

"I am Glynda Goodwitch" she said interrupting his thoughts

'never mind' he thought finishing his thoughts.

"You are among the the privileged few who have been selected to enter this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and it is your duty as future huntsmen and huntresses to uphold it. Now it is our turn to provide you with the necessary to protect our world."

Jaune felt the bullhead beginning to descend and his breakfast threatening to eject itself. 'You can hold back your need to kill and you can hold back your stomach!' Jaune mentally coached himself.

 ** _Time skip: after the Bullhead lands_**

Jaune just finished emptying his stomach in a nearby trashcan. He was glad he was able to hold it down until he landed. 'Can you imagine what would've happened if I threw up on board? I'd be called 'vomit boy' for the rest of my stay here!' Looking past the courtyard he could see just how big Beacon was. 'A big place for a big change.' Jaune thought…*BOOM!*

a small explosion went off with the hooded girl and the white haired girl being in the center of it. 'Okay what the fuck did they just do!?' Jaune thought with the white haired girl standing up and dusting herself off.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" The white haired girl said to the poor girl. "What are you going even doing here aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" She continued giving the younger girl no room to speak which only further confirmed Jaune's dislike of her.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, this isn't just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters so watch where you're going!"

She finally finished her bitching with the dark red haired girl getting frustrated with her.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess!" Jaune cracked a smirk hearing her say exactly what he was thinking.

"Its heiress actually." A new voice spoke up belonging to a girl with long black hair, amber eyes, and a bow on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The new girl said.

"Finally some recognition." The now identified Weiss said with a smirk of pride.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" the brunette finished.

'I think her and me would get along just fine' Jaune thought with a smile.

"Wha...how dare…the nerve of...ugh!" Weiss then stormed off like a big baby much to Jaune's amusement.

'She just made the top of my trolling list' He thought as several ways to make her his personal entertainment entered his head.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The dark red haired girl said with bow girl up and leaving the whole scene. She then slumped to her knees and laid on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon" she muttered and Jaune let out a sigh.

'I guess I shouldn't just leave her there' Jaune thought and decided to be friendly to the girl and walked up to her extending his hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune" he said with a soft smile and she took his hand pulling herself up.

"Ruby" she said and then her eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute, you're that hooded guy from last night!" The now identified Ruby said.

 **(X)(X)(X)**

"I just can't believe it, you made a giant claw out of your own shadow it was so awesome!"

Ruby was busy talking about how 'awesome' Jaune was last night while they were walking towards the arena and whilst he agreed that he was pretty damn awesome and he found this girl to be adorable, he also thought this girl needed an 'off' switch.

"Yes Ruby I know, I was there" Jaune said with a hint of annoyance in his voice which caused Ruby to blush and rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to Huntsmen and weapons and stuff, speaking of which check out mine!" She said as she pulls out her scythe

"this is Crescent Rose! It's also a multi action high velocity impact sniper rifle." Jaune blinked a couple of times in confusion since he didn't get a lot education about other weapons the way he was trained.

"Ummm…" Jaune said and luckily Ruby got the clue

"It's also a gun" she clarified for him.

"Oh okay that's pretty cool" Jaune said with a smile.

"So what've you got?" She asked him and he had the feeling she'd be pretty disappointed and pulled out his knife.

It was an SR600 serrated combat knife with shining obsidian black steel with the handle being the same color. "All I made was this knife and her name is Cherri. My teacher told me that I was meant to be a knife wielder so I never used anything else before, but it can take a hell of a lot of abuse!" He said and as he predicted, Ruby looked disappointed.

"Well um…it still looks pretty cool with its black metal and stuff!" She said keeping her adorable optimism up and Jaune actually found it strangely refreshing it felt…nice to be around her and he couldn't help but crack a warm smile.

He shook his head of these new feelings and said "We should get going to arena I think that's where the initiates are supposed to go."

 **(X)(X)(X)**

They got to the arena with the rest of the kids and that's when Ruby's sister noticed her.

"Ruby!" she called out to her

"Over here, I saved you a spot!" Ruby was relieved to find her sister.

"That's my sister Yang cmon I'll introduce you!" Jaune just shrugged and followed Ruby to her now identified sister Yang.

"Yang this is Jaune, Jaune this is Yang" Ruby said proud of herself for making a new friend.

Yang smiled at him and extended her hand and he accepted it with a smile of his own. "Names Jaune Arc nice to meet you" he said and their hands parted. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Yang Xiao Long." She said earning a snicker from Jaune and he looked at Ruby.

"Your name is 'Ruby Xiao Long'?" Jaune asks thinking the name just didn't quite fit.

"Actually my name is 'Ruby Rose' Yang and me have different mothers and I took my mother's name after she passed away." Both Ruby and Yang eyed the floor with a hint of grief on their faces and Jaune could somewhat sympathize with that feeling but at least they had family...

"YOU!" A familiar bitchy voice said cutting off Jaune's thoughts.

'Is it just me, or does every time I think about something depressing, something always seems to interrupt it?' Jaune thought. Although that might actually be a good thing since it would keep his mind off the bad stuff.

"-and talk about tall, blond, and scraggly over here!" Weiss was pointing to Jaune drawing back his attention. She had the nerve to insult him when he was just standing there quietly!

"Would you shut up? First off you're not helping the situation by being rude to a poor girl who already tried to apologize to you, and second, 'tall, blond, and scraggly' am I? I didn't even say a fucking word and you just decided that I'm so below you, you can just insult me whenever you want? Learn…Some…Manners!" Jaune enunciated those last three words leaving the three girls around him wide eyed and speechless.

"Ahem" a clearing of a throat echoed throughout the arena gaining everyone's attention and they all turned to the stage to see Headmaster Ozpin with Professor Goodwitch at his right.

"I'll, keep this brief" he started, pushing up his spectacles with his cane. "You have gathered here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and once you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection the protection of the people." People seemed to perk up at that, even Jaune was a tad excited. This died down however at Ozpin's next words "but I look amongst you and all I see wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

Jaune then looked at the girls and then thought to himself 'that…actually couldn't be more true.'

"You assume knowledge will free you this…"

'No I really don't.'

"But your time at this school will teach you that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin concluded and Goodwitch then took the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation will begin, be ready. Dismissed" The two Professors then stepped away from the stage with the students leaving for the ballroom.

"He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't even there." Yang said but Jaune had an idea as to why.

'He's thinking of how to move us, like pawns on a chessboard' he then frowned. 'If you're _our_ chess player, then who's our _enemy's_?' He decided these were thoughts for after initiation. Just before he left for the ballroom he turned to Weiss with a grin and said "I'm a natural blond by the way." And then turned to walk away hearing an oh so satisfying growl.

 **(X)(X)(X)**

Being an ex serial killer extraordinaire, nighttime was Jaune's favorite time of the day. It might also have something to do with Jaune's semblance being able to control the shadows since it was always stronger at night. He put on pure black pajama bottoms with no shirt and unrolled his sleeping bag.

Years of training showed on Jaune's flawless body with lean yet well defined muscles and clear cut abs. This caught the attention of several girls and even some guys.

"Well well Hotstuff!" Yang said with her and Ruby walking up to him both of which were obviously impressed with his physique, the latter of whom was blushing and averting her eyes and the former looking him up and down with a hungry grin on her face.

Deciding to ignore it right now, Jaune just opted for a warm smile. "Hey guys! Ready for initiation tomorrow? I know I'm really looking forward to slicing up some Grimm!" Jaune said unable to keep the hint of sadism out of his voice.

"I am too! I can't wait to just let Crescent Rose do the talking" Ruby said with a cute smile on her face.

"I'll second that! I really wanna knock some Grimm heads in!" Yang said punching her fists together for emphasis.

While he appreciated his new friends' energy, he could only socialize for so long until he went nuts so he decided to call it a night and let out a big yawn.

"Well guys…" he said taking a stretch, with both girls blushing as he did so. "I think it's time I hit the hay, we've got a big day tomorrow and I think it's best we be well rested for it. With that he laid down in his sleeping bag and, after a quick 'goodnight' from the girls, let sleep consume him.

 **(A/N): Sorry there wasn't a lot of progression in this chapter it was really all I could think of for this chapter. One thing, I don't have a shipping planned for this and I won't force it. If a shipping feels right then I will make one but other then that, this is really the story of how Jaune finds redemption. Again please be sure to review and favorite! Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after.**


	3. The First Step

**(A/N):Hello all and first off I just want to say wow! I can't believe how many people have seen my story. Oh and thank you for your reviews they're helping me understand what to do and not do. One thing that some of you seemed to tell me is that you want Jaune to kill criminals, eventually he will but it's not gonna be that simple. Jaune is both insane, and guilt ridden from the things he's seen and done. For a lot of Vol. 1, Jaune is very reserved in his skill and that is his problem.**

 **Another thing I want to clarify yet again is that there might not be any shipping in this story. I've seen a lot of stories where either Yang is more flirtatious or Blake falls for Jaune because he is very accepting of Faunus. In canon the only time Yang seems at all interested in guys is their night before the initiation where she looks at all the boys. I mean hell She didn't even have a date to the dance!**

 **Aside from Jaune, I'm keeping the other characters as close to their canon counterparts as possible. Pyrrha will still develop feelings for Jaune just like in canon but whether or not I'm shipping them depends on how Jaune develops as a character.**

 **One more thing, if you have criticism for me I won't get offended but also say something you liked about the story so I can understand what is popular and what is not. Anyway that's enough rambling from me, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Jaune's body wouldn't respond to him, it was moving of it's own volition as he was stalking towards a woman who was cowering against the back of a brick wall in an alleyway clutching her chest tightly, tears streaming down her face._

 _"N-no please don't!" She pleaded to her would be murderer as he strolled closer to her and he smiled under his white sack mask._

 _'Make her suffer'_

 _'Cut her up slowly'_

 _'Kill her'_

 _'RIP HER APART!'_

 _Jaune could see his reflection clearly in the blade. He had a black top hat, a white sack over his head with two eyeholes, and an all black long coat that extended all the way to his boots._

 _'Cut out her stomach'_

 _'You're the ripper'_

 _'YOU ARE JACK THE RIPPER!'_

(...)

*Gasp!* Jaune shot up to a sitting position, sweat beading down his chin, his heart rate a mile a minute. Putting his hands to his face, he slowed his breathing.

'Keep it together Jaune, it was just that nightmare again.'

This same nightmare kept coming up every blue moon trying to bring him back, trying to bring back Jack the Ripper.

'I won't give in' Jaune thought recovering his wits.

'I haven't gotten this far to fall back now.' He was not...going to murder in cold blood again. He just wished his master had the same resolve.

"WAKE UP LAZY BONES!" Jaune was startled by the voice of a squealing teenage girl.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" An overactive, short, orange haired, pink and white wearing girl was dancing around an exhausted looking boy who had all black hair with a single pink streak.

'That poor boy.' Jaune thought sympathetic to the boy's misery.

Tuning out hyper girl, Jaune pulled out the clothes he uses to fight in. He put on a white t-shirt and black jeans and to cover himself up, he put over it a black longcoat with its collar up and buttoned it showing only the chest. He also put on a black belt with a holster attached to its right side to put Cherri in. He also put on black fingerless gloves.

 **(X)(X)(X)**

Jaune had to hand it to Beacon. They clearly spared no expense when it came to one of the most important things in the world…Food!

The mess hall had everything including eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, fruits, etc. and Jaune loaded his plate with basically one of everything. He was gonna need all the energy he could get today. It's not that he was…nervous about initiation per se, it's just that fighting Grimm was new territory for him so he needed to understand all he could about different Grimm types and their weak spots.

Deciding that he was too tired to talk to people right now, Jaune was looking for someone that seemed antisocial and didn't like talking. He came upon a table and sitting there was the bow wearing brunette girl just reading a book and not bothering to address anyone.

'Perfect!' Jaune thought as he sat down across from her and started happily chowing down on his food.

Thinking back to the initiation, Jaune was thinking of ways the teams would be formed. Maybe they could pick who they wanted, it would avoid conflict between people who didn't know each other, that and the people they picked would most likely be people they know so they would understand the other's fighting style better.

The teams may be hand picked but that didn't really sound like Ozpin. From what Jaune understood about huntsmen they had to make quick decisions on their own so he doubted that Ozpin would take this decision away from them like that.

The other thing was that Jaune was definitely not a team player. He always fought…and killed on his own. Sure he helped his master on a few of his kills, but that was merely for 'hands on' training. Aside from that Jaune only knew how to work _on_ people not _with_ them.

"What no flirting?" Bow girl asked him with a smirk on her face still looking at her book

'Damn it! You were supposed to ignore me and not acknowledge my existence!' Jaune thought but deciding it was rude not to say anything back, decided to play along.

"Not unless you want me too." Jaune said with a playful smirk of his own earning a blush from the girl without looking up from her book. She lifted her book slightly and it was enough for Jaune to see the title.

"Ninjas Of Love huh?" Jaune teased grinning in realization of why she seemed so flirtatious.

The girl slammed the book face down with her cheeks beet red and her eyes narrowed set straight on his.

"You…Saw… **Nothing** " she said 'nothing' with a bit of murderous intent which Jaune guessed was supposed to be intimidating. Instead Jaune just chuckled lightheartedly and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Relax, your secrets safe with me." Jaune reassured her which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you" he said in a friendly yet calm tone whilst extending his hand to her.

She looked at it for a second before taking it.

"Blake Belladonna" she said with a soft smile gracing her features.

 **"Would all first years please report to the locker room to prepare for initiation, repeat all first years"** a voice said on the intercom.

"Welp looks like that out cue" Jaune said as he rose from his seat and Blake doing the same.

"Hope to you again in initiation, oh! One more thing, try putting on a different book cover on that whenever you're in public." And with that Jaune left Blake smacking her face out of the sheer stupidity of not thinking of that herself.

 **(X)(X)(X)**

'Locker 636' huh? Although now that I think about I about it, I don't see I don't bring Cherri with me wherever I go, I mean it's not like she's very heavy.' Jaune thought as he got to his locker and put in all the stuff he wasn't gonna use.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone's eager to unite with a strong, well known individual such as yourself" Weiss didn't even say anything mean yet and already Jaune rolled his eyes just by hearing her voice.

"I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" the now identified Pyrrha said. It was that redheaded girl with the ponytail and armor.

'Don't do that, it's how you get taken advantage of' Jaune thought pitying the sweet girl who was clearly not going to tell the bitch off.

"Well I was thinking we could we could end up on a team together" Weiss said confirming Jaune's thoughts.

'C'mon there's a thousand different excuses you could use to get out of this" Jaune didn't exactly know why he cared this much about it, he didn't even know the girl. Maybe it's because he could sympathize with having to fake smiles like she did.

"Well that sounds grand" Pyrrha responded causing Jaune's eyes to go wide.

'WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!' it was painfully obvious to Jaune that being on a team with Weiss did not 'sound grand' to her.

'By God this girl needs a backbone' Jaune thought walking up to them deciding this Pyrrha needed some other options, and that the ice queen needed some trolling. He went up to Weiss who was making evil faces which she apparently thought no one saw.

"You do realize everyone can see you making those faces right?" Jaune asks bringing her back to reality.

"Ugh you again?" She says and she was really starting to piss him off. All he did was say one thing thing to her and she's back to being haughty and rude. To top it off, she then decided to take advantage of this girl's sweetness to shamelessly self promote herself. He hated that, he hated her! His vision started vibrating, focusing solely on her throat.

 _'She deserves it'_

 _'Do it'_

 _'Kill her'_

 _'You know you want too '_

 _'KILL HER!'_

'Shut up! I won't kill her! I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't,' Jaune clasped his head and stumbles forward.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha's kind voice asked him immediately dispersing the voices while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah-yeah I'm fine' Jaune said focusing on her voice since it seemed to help.

"Thank you" he said with a smile and she responded in kind, except this time it was genuine since it reached her vivid green eyes.

"I'm Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc" he said extending his hand to her without breaking eye contact and she shook it.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos" she said a little too happily which he didn't quite understand. It wasn't _that_ exciting to introduce yourself.

"Excuse me!" Weiss yelled and Jaune reluctantly turned to face her clearly annoyed with her attitude.

"I'm sorry can you say that again in a nicer way?" Jaune asked with an immature tone to purposely annoy her even more.

"Do you not know who you're speaking to?" She asked pointing at Pyrrha.

"She literally just told me her name or were you not paying attention" Jaune really didn't care who was who because they were all here to begin their journey the same way.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at sanctum" Weiss started but Jaune decided to cut her off.

"I don't care what she's done and I don't care what you've done! Our social class is not going to matter here because we're all here for the same thing, this should be a new start for everyone no matter what you're past is." This effectively shut Weiss up and made Pyrrha smile the brightest smile Jaune has seen.

"Hopefully you find a good partner Pyrrha, I'll meet you at the cliffs I guess" Jaune said and received a wave In return.

"It was nice meeting you" she called after him as he was walking away.

"Likewise" he responded back with a two finger salute.

 **(X)(X)(X)**

In hindsight Jaune should have expected this, It should have been obvious that the headmaster would have first years launched into a Grimm infested forest trying to locate a temple of hidden relics.

Oh who was he kidding…

'I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS EXPECTING!' Jaune thought as he was soaring through the air trying to figure out a way to land safely.

'Let's see here, there's no shadow in the air so that's out, wonder if I could do something with Cher-

*Fwump!*

A javelin impaled the collar of Jaune's long coat and pinned him to the tree.

'And that works too' Jaune thought as he pulled the javelin out and dropped to his feet.

If he remembered correctly, This was Pyrrha's weapon and he didn't wanna leave her without one for too long.

'Let's see if I can find her' Jaune thought as he focused on all the shadows in the forest.

All he had to do was find human shaped shadows to find her so he closed his eyes and suddenly the world was white with all physical shapes gone and all that there was were their shadows on the ground. He found a shadow with long hair and seemed to be moving rather cheerfully and deduced that was Yang.

He saw another shadow moving incredibly fast but could make out the cape and skirt shape on it indicating it was Ruby and it stopped suddenly in front of another shadow with a ponytail on the side of her head and Jaune figured it was Weiss.

Finally he found a shadow with a round shield and a ponytail making it's way towards his location.

He focused on that shadow and dissolved into darkness.

(...)

Jaune then reappeared behind Pyrrha and tapped her back who turned around to bash her shield into his face only for him to dodge it and hold her javelin out in front him.

"Easy there it's just me! I thought you might want this back." He said with a calm grin.

"Oh Jaune I'm so sorry! It was just…instinct." She said while looking down and scratching the back of her head.

"Don't be sorry it's a good instinct to have, especially in this place." Jaune reassured her while tossing her javelin back to her which she easily caught.

"Ozpin said the relics were in an abandoned temple right?" Jaune asked receiving a nod in confirmation.

"Alright just give me a sec-"

*growl*

"...well that can be nothing but good news" Jaune quipped pulling out Cherri and Pyrrha readying her own weapons.

Suddenly ten beowolves emerged from the bushes surrounding the two teens and preparing to pounce on them.

"I take eight you take three?" Jaune asks.

"No!"

"Oh fine! Five and five."

"Good!"

With blinding speed, Jaune rushed towards the first beowolf and attacked it with a series of quick slashes causing it to roar in agony. Jaune then went behind and kicked the back of it's leg making it kneel down and stabbed it in the front of its throat finishing it by slicing right through it with its lifeless body beginning to dissolve.

'Similar anatomy, good to know' Jaune thought making a mental note of that.

Deciding to end this quickly, Jaune thrusted his hand out and from his shadow came four large spiked tendrils and impaled his last four beowolves straight through the chest, killing them instantly.

Pyrrha herself had just finished dispatching her last beowolf by jabbing her javelin, now in it's sword form, into it's head.

"Alright like I was saying, just give me a second. I'm gonna try to locate the relics." Jaune told her and she nodded in understanding.

Jaune again closed his eyes to look for something that seemed like it would hold 'relics' for them to find. He found concentrated darkness which meant that it was probably a cave but it was no temple. He then found a circle in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know what it was for sure but it had to have been man made, meaning it had to be something.

"Take my hand" he said to Pyrrha and felt it take his own and with that, he focused on that shadow and they melted into their own.

(...)

Jaune and Pyrrha emerged out of the shadow cast by the circlet which seemed to house different chess pieces which caused Jaune to smirk

'A chess player indeed Ozpin' Jaune thought until he heard Pyrrha start to groan and stumble forward.

'Oh yeah, forgot about that' Jaune remembered as Pyrrha ejected her breakfast.

"Sorry I forgot about that, it takes a little while to get used to shadow travel. That happened to me the first few times." Jaune told her as she was catching her breath.

"It's alright Jaune, it just felt really strange" she said which caused Jaune to chuckle.

"Well, having your body converted into darkness and back again is not exactly the most normal feeling" Jaune agreed.

"That aside, it looks like we found the relics" Pyrrha said walking up to look at the chess pieces.

"Hey Jaune!" An energetic feminine voice said behind them. Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned around to see Blake and Yang walking up to them.

"Hey guys" he said with a smile and then glanced at Pyrrha who he realized needed an introduction.

"Oh yeah Yang and Blake this is Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake" he finished

"Hello" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Hi" Yang said giving the redhead a firm handshake and Blake simply nodding to her with a soft smile.

"So I guess these are are the 'relics' were supposed to find so I guess we just pick one and go." Jaune said grabbing a white rook with Yang grabbing a white knight or in her own words 'cute little pony'.

"Hey I don't suppose you two have seen Ruby Have you?" Yang asked a touch concerned until she heard a voice from from the sky that sounded very familiar.

"HEADS UUUUUUUP!" Ruby yelled as she was falling through the air.

Reacting fast, Jaune called forth a giant arm from his shadow and caught Ruby's falling form putting her gently on to the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed to her younger sister and smothered her in a hug.

"Just out of sheer curiosity Ruby, why were you falling from the sky?" Jaune asked and then he was cut off by the sound of something crashing through the trees which was an Ursa being ridden by that hyper girl Jaune saw this morning along with the boy she was annoying.

"Aww it's broken!" The girl complained looking at the dead Ursa.

"Nora, please don't ever do that again" the boy told the now identified Nora, the latter of whom just spotted the relics and dashed forward and grabbed one.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" The boy yelled to the girl who Jaune was sure had coffee in her system instead of blood.

"Hee hee, coming Ren" Nora said to the now identified Ren.

"Did that girl that just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked in pure disbelief.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" The voice of Weiss screamed from above.

"I said jump" Ruby said and with Weiss hanging on a Nevermore's talon.

'Oh so that's how Ruby got up there, and that also means she's stuck with that bitch' Jaune was truly sorry for the poor scythe wielder having to deal with her for the next four years.

"She's falling" Ren deadpanned as Weiss was quickly plummeting to the ground.

'I'm not technically killing her by letting her fall right? I mean c'mon who's honestly going to miss her…'

"JAUNE SAVE HER!" Ruby yelled at him and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh fine!" He pouted as he summoned his shadow hand to catch her…and then drop her enough so she would bruise herself but not die and Jaune couldn't help the little smirk he had on his face.

'Whoopsie' he thought sadistically.

"Uh guys" Blake got all their attention back to the Nevermore who was closing in on their positions.

'I think it's time to give Beacon one hell of a show' Jaune thought and looked to the rest of them.

"Alright listen up! I've got a way to beat it but I need at least thirty seconds to concentrate, you think you can give me that?" Jaune asked the rest of them who nodded in response.

"You got it Jaune! We'll buy you the time you need" Ruby said readying Crescent Rose as well as the rest of them preparing their own weapons.

"Good" he said as he closed his eyes and focused on all the shadows around him blocking everything else out. He needed to draw on a lot of shadow for this so he focused on the shade the trees were providing in the forest and extracted it from them. The shadows then started gathering into a single ball of darkness that kept getting bigger. Once it was the five times the size of Jaune, he needed to give it shape. The ball of darkness then began to morph. Talons began to emerge from the bottom of it. The rest of the ball divided into wings followed by a bird like head emerging from the top and letting out a large screech.

Jaune Arc had created his very own Nevermore. The only difference to it was that it had no white bone plate armor on its face and the the eyes were blue.

The Nevermore bent down allowing Jaune to climb on and with that, it took off to help the others.

'I really hope Ozpin is recording this' Jaune thought.

 **(A/N): And I'm a horrible person! I wanted to make a good Nevermore vs Nevermore fight but I didn't want to make this chapter to long and leave you guys hanging.**

 **For those of you who think Jaune is overpowered, that's kind of the point. As the story progresses you'll hopefully understand why I made him like this.**

 **If you guys have suggestions for other shadow fights like a Ruby vs Shadow Ruby fight then let me know! So long for now!**


	4. Jaune Has The Blues

**(A/N):Hi guys I just can't believe how fast I'm getting followers you guys are fucking awesome and I love ya! So this chapter is gonna be Jaune's shadow Nevermore fighting the actual Nevermore. I'm thinking about other shadow clone fights in later chapters. Maybe Mercury vs. shadow Mercury. And yes I know this has already been done in legend of Zelda with Dark Link but I mean come on, who doesn't want see team RWBY fight shadow versions of themselves? Anyway I hope the fight scene is okay it's not my strong suit, Enjoy!**

Jaune's Was flying on his blue eyed Nevermore to the ruined temple where he found the the red eyed one perched atop a broken column screeching at the other six huntresses(and Ren) in training behind a structure. They then saw Jaune and stood there with their mouths agape.

"Okay buddy to make this easier, I'm gonna call you Blue got it?" Jaune said to his Nevermore who made a small whine in reply but Jaune knew it meant yes given that any sentient being he creates are blindly loyal to him.

"Good boy! Alright now let's get this overgrown sparrow." He ordered and Blue charged straight at the Nevermore with his beak and knocked it off it's column. The Nevermore then decided to respond in kind and charged at Blue and Jaune but Blue having Jaune's intelligence, dived under it with Jaune jumping off his back and slashed the Nevermore under it's belly.

The Nevermore shrieked in pain and head butted Jaune hoping to let him die from the fall but Blue hovered underneath him landing safely on his back. The Nevermore opened its wings and fired several feathers at the the two and Blue mirrored it's movements by firing his own shadow feathers but as soon as they made contact with the Nevermore's, they dissipated allowing the enemy feathers to come speeding towards them and impale Blue who screeched in pain followed by a charge from the Nevermore's beak and both he and Jaune flying and they landed on the cliff with Jaune sliding off his back and landed with a thud.

Jaune's vision was blurred but he felt his shoulder being nudged and could make out Blue and his three blurry beaks.

"Damn it you're not strong enough to fight it! I didn't wanna do this unless I had to but it seems I do." He said to Blue who lowered his head down for what Jaune was planning on doing.

Jaune put his hand on Blue's semi physical head but then realized something. "Why isn't that thing attacking us?" He then turned and saw that the rest of them were trying to fight it but they clearly weren't gonna hold out forever.

"Alright let's do this" Jaune said and closed his eyes.

If he did this, he wouldn't be able to make any other sentient beings out of shadow unless Blue died which for Jaune wasn't really an issue since he liked doing the fighting himself.

He focused on the shadows that comprised Blue's being and compressed them tighter and tighter together like how a child compresses snow in his hands to make a snowball.

When Jaune opened his eyes and looked at Blue's face it wasn't emitting darkness anymore, He had the the white bone mask that the Nevermore he was fighting had. He was completely solid and looked exactly like a real Nevermore with the only difference being his eyes and markings were blue.

Smiling, Jaune climbed on his back again and Blue took off with speeds faster than a normal Nevermore.

The Nevermore was currently charging at Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren but Blue grabbed its neck with his beak and swung it around one time before throwing up into the air and soared toward it while it was still stunned and used his talons to grab the Nevermore's right wing to hold it in place.

Jaune used Blue's beak as a platform to jump as high as he could and as soon a he hit the maximum height of his jump, he brought out Cherri and spun as fast as he could in the air until he was a human drill. He dived down and in a flash, the Nevermore's wing was severed and the Nevermore fell as it slowly bled to death.

Blue grabbed Jaune with his talon before Jaune fell and flew him to the rest of his friends who were near the woods and to say they were awestruck would be an understatement.

Before he addressed them though he first turned to Blue because he decided that having a Grimm on the side of Beacon might be a good thing.

"Blue, I've decided I'm gonna keep you around and hereby allow you to change your shape into any of the Grimm you or me come across. But for now I'm gonna need you to shrink down." Jaune said and Blue complied.

Blue's form melted into Darkness and then shrank down to eight feet. The darkness resolidified into the identical form of a Beowolf with blue eyes.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" two voices said simultaneously. Jaune turned to see both Ruby and Nora with bug eyes and wide smiles looking at Blue.

"Oh my god! Is that a friendly Grimm? Is it nice? Is that your semblance? Is your semblance to make nice Grimm?" Nora was talking a mile a minute and then Jaune put his hands up.

"Calm down Nora, I'll explain right now" Jaune said and Nora quieted down to listen to him.

"Alright first off everyone, say hello to Blue the first ever friendly shapeshifting Grimm."

"Um hello…Blue" they said together. It was clear that they were all both shocked at what this 'Grimm' was and weirded out because this is the first time that they have seen a friendly Grimm.

"Alright now that you know each other let me explain what he is. My semblance allows me to manipulate and travel through shadows. It also allows to create sentient beings out of them as well which is what Blue is" Jaune informed them leaving them speeches.

"Jaune you can…make Grimm to fight for you just like that?" Pyrrha asked blown away by the extent of Jaune's power, Jaune only chuckled in response however.

"It's not that simple, giving a shadow intelligence is difficult on its own and took me years to figure it out, but making an exact duplicate to the point where it mimics true physical flesh and bone takes all the intelligence and aura I can give without weakening myself. I can still use my semblance for it's other uses but as long as Blue is alive, I can't make living shadow beings." When Jaune finished his explanation they were still no less amazed at what Jaune's semblance allows him to do.

"Blue, go into the forest to discover more Grimm. The more forms you have, the more I can learn" he ordered and immediately the blue eyed Grimm dashed off into the woods.

 **(X)(X)(X)**

Jaune was standing there with his three other teammates waiting to be called to the stage. Apparently teams are paired up based on matching chess pieces which…he guessed was an efficient way to make teams up without taking too much of a choice away from the students.

'That was the whole point of the initiation, to see what choices we would make.'

Jaune realized that the rest of these kids didn't know what the outside world was truly like, they all have it good with friends and family to support them and what did Jaune have? A psycho knife master who had a worse addiction to killing then he did.

'If only I knew how to help you' Jaune thought as right eye watered.

The need to keep killing comes from a deep pain that has never been able to completely heal. In fact that's probably why he took Jaune on in.

 **Twelve years ago**

 _Two days…that's how long five year old Jaune was sitting in the closet where his sister Jackie put him so he wouldn't be seen, and he wasn't. Those bad men never found him but they found Jackie and Jaune saw the whole thing through the little hole. They stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach and laughed as she screamed in agony and then they just left her to bleed out and die._

 _Jackie turned her head to face the door where Jaune was hiding and smiled at the door knowing Jaune was watching._

 _"Jaune…Jaune…" And those were her last words. Her corpse was frozen just looking at him. Jaune cried the first day and was quiet the second, he just continued to look into the lifeless eyes of his sister._

 **Present**

A tear left Jaune's eye as he remembered his first two days of Hell. They say time heals all wounds but to Jaune the wound never seemed to mend.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Jaune turned to see Pyrrha looking concerned and he realized she must have noticed the tear so he wiped it away.

"Yeah I'm fine just some…bad memories" Jaune answered honestly and it seemed that Pyrrha took the hint that he didn't wanna say anymore and simply nodded.

They then went up to the stage to receive their team name and Jaune realized something.

'Wait a minute Jaune **Arc** , Pyrrha **Nikos** , **Nora** Valkyrie, **Lie** Ren… Oh my god we're gonna be team ANNL(anal)! We're gonna be a fucking laughing stock!' Jaune didn't see any other ways their names could go together it had to be team ANNL!

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team…"

'Here it comes'

"JNPR"

'Ohhhhhhhh'

"Led by…Jaune Arc!" Ozpin stated causing Jaune's eyes to go wide.

"Wait led by…?" Jaune was truly at a loss for words. He was no leader and Ozpin had to know that.

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin said to him and Jaune just had the feeling...the headmaster was batshit insane.

Pyrrha punched his arm apparently happy for him but Jaune couldn't be farther from that. Ozpin knew who Jaune was and was gonna give him leadership regardless. Did Ozpin give leadership to just anyone?

"-led by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said to the newly formed team RWBY and Jaune just deadpanned at that.

'Apparently he does. But to let a fifteen year old girl lead a team of older…' Jaune paused his thoughts to look at a fuming Weiss and grinned like a madman.

'On second thought, this is very wise decision. As long Weiss is unhappy, I'm happy.' Jaune gave Weiss a day before she loses it and starts demanding for the position of leader.

'Happy times Jaune' Jaune thought of all the ways his self proclaimed entertainment would lose her mind and that cheered him up.

 **(X)(X)(X)**

Both teams RWBY and JNPR got to their dorms with Yang, Ruby, and Nora showing obvious excitement at the prospect at being across from each other.

Jaune opened the door with the combination he was given and took a look around. Four beds, two desks, and not much else.

"Well I think we're go settle into our room we'll see you guys tomorrow." Jaune said waving goodnight to RWBY.

"Goodnight fellow leader!" Ruby cheerfully replied eliciting a scowl from Weiss which Jaune noticed and being the sadist he was, decided to aggravate her even more.

"Night Ruby. Oh and by the way, congrats on being leader I think you definitely earned it." Jaune said with a warm smile causing Ruby to blush and rub the back of her head while Weiss' scowl grew deeper which caused Jaune to smirk internally.

"Thanks Jaune you too. I still can't believe I'm the one who was chosen" she said and then Yang put an arm around her.

"C'mon sis I know you're gonna be a great leader!" Yang told her younger sister and leader.

"Thanks guys" she said and then let out a yawn.

"Rubes has the right idea, we should all be going to bed we do have classes tomorrow" Yang told everyone. Jaune thought it made sense for Yang to be the one to say that given that she's an older sister.

 _"Jaune…Jaune"_ the words echoed in his head, and looked to Ruby.

"Listen to your big sister Ruby, actually we should all listen to her. We had a big fight today and I'd hate to fall asleep on the first day" Jaune ordered his team and they agreed and headed inside with him.

They all got dressed in their pajamas and took to their beds while Jaune laid awake thinking about why Ozpin made him leader.

'What is your endgame Ozpin? Who are we fighting? You didn't make me leader for kicks.'

 **(A/N):some chapters will be long, some chapters will be short it all depends on what feels right to put in them. The last few chapters were to showcase the extent of Jaune's power so you all understand that he doesn't need any training in terms of fighting.**

 **Tell me if you guys like my new OC Blue. Just so you understand, Blue has Jaune's memories as well as intelligence but he will never betray him because he can't. Also for those who didn't understand, Blue will only be able to transform into other Grimm and not people. Anyway I just wanna say thanks for all your support and please remember to Follow and Favorite so long for now!**


	5. Suspicion Of The Chessplayer

**(A/N):I just feel the need to say this right now, I love you guys! I've said that before but so far a lot of you have been so supportive or have offered criticism and it really makes me wanna write more for you guys.  
**

 **For those of you who keep saying me making Jaune overpowered is lazy writing on my part, I want you to understand that this is balanced by his unstable mental state which will be touched upon more when we get to CRDL,**

 **Let's just say that Jaune's Master(who Is already planned out and if you've read The Ripper's Return then you know who it is) never taught Jaune to hold back. That's all I'll say for now enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Twelve years ago(X)(X)(X)  
**

 _Jaune heard footsteps after simply sitting in that closet for two days. Jaune didn't really care of course, looking at his dead sister for two days seemed to drain all feelings from him so he just sat there uncaring whether or not the person would find him._

 _A pair of brown dress pants blocked the view of Jackie and then walked toward the closet door and it slowly opened._

 _A tall middle aged man stood before him with a patch brown suit. He had black hair that was slicked back and a decent amount of facial hair. In his right hand was a_ _combat knife with a brown handle. The man knelt down to eye level with Jaune and he could now see that the man also had blue eyes._

 _They just stared into each other's eyes with the man seemingly had discovered something that was unknown to the five year old._

 _"You saw it happen didn't you?" The man asked with a cold tone that also seemed to display a pang of sympathy and the last Arc nodded._

 _"The bad people got everyone but Jackie hid me" Jaune pointed to the corpse behind him._

 _The man nodded in understanding and smiled sadly at the boy in the closet._

 _"Bad people got my family too, but I was able to get them back with this" the man said holding up his knife and Jaune's eyes narrowed in envy. Jaune wanted a knife too, he wanted to get his bad people too."_

 _"You want one?" The man asked gesturing to his knife and Jaune nodded a little more eagerly._

 _"I wanna get my bad people too sir. I wanna get the people they loved, I want them to see me doing it too. Jaune finished with malice emerging in his voice and the man smiled ruffling his hair and stood up holding out a hand for Jaune to take and he did so and he stepped out of the closet._

 _"Good answer, now for our first order of business what's your name?" The man asked._

 _"Jaune Arc" Jaune said but the man shook his head._

 _"No it's not, he died in that closet so choose something else 'No-name'" the man said with utmost seriousness and Jaune thought for a moment before looking over at the sister who saved him and knew what his name was._

 _"My new name is Jack sir so what is yours?" Jaune…now Jack asked the man who was now holding out his hand with a wide smile._

 _"It's nice to meet you Jack, my name is Pickman."_

 **(X)(X)(X)**

Jaune woke up feeling a tear well up in his right eye dreaming about the memory of first becoming him and shook his head.

'You're not him anymore, you're stronger than that now.' Jaune thought to himself trying to clear his head.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM!" The energetic voice of Nora shouted starting the other two awake.

"Nora what on Remnant are you shouting for?" Pyrrha asked clearly annoyed for being awoken like that.

"We're officially Beacon students it's sooo exciting! We're gonna be walking down the streets and people are gonna say "look at those Beacon students!" We're gonna be heroes! we're gonna be famous! We shall save all the sloths from the Grimm!" She finally finished much to the reliefs of JPR.

'Okay even for her that last statement didn't make sense' Jaune thought completely confused with the hammer wielding ginger.

"Nora"

"Yes Ren?"

"Why save the sloths specifically?" Ren asked

'Try saying that three times fast' Jaune thought deciding to tune out that ridiculous sloth conversation and pulled out his schedule.

'Let's see here at 9:00 we have Grimm studies and right now it is…" Jaune checked his clock. '7:30, huh it's actually a good thing Nora woke us up, she's our own personal alarm' Jaune chuckled at the thought of Nora beeping.

"Alright guys listen up" Jaune said and got his team's attention while he read his schedule to them.

"Alright our first class starts at 9:00 so we have an hour and a half to get ready so let's hop to 's going in the shower first?"

"I think it's only fair that you go first given that you were the one to save us" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"I agree, you've earned it" Ren agreed with a smile of his own.

"You're the man fearless leader!" Nora said cheerfully and all of this made Jaune smile.

"Alright then, I'll try to make it quick" Jaune said as he grabbed a towel and headed into their bathroom.

He quickly shed his pajamas which consisted of a black shirt with a skull on on it along with grey boxers. He then turned the water on and let it run throughout his body.

 **Ten minutes later:(X)(X)(X)**

Jaune stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist with his lean muscular build showing making Pyrrha blush and avert her eyes. Jaune of course noticed that and inwardly chuckled thinking it was adorable.

"Alright you guys decide who goes next, I have to get changed" Jaune said and he did just that.(away from sight)

 **(X)(X)(X)**

Team JNPR got to class ten minutes before it started. Grimm studies was really the only class Jaune needed to pay attention to.

After all, what did he really need the other classes for?

History:there were a lot of wars, thats all anyone needs to know so there's really no benefit in going into detail with them.

Dust studies:he didn't use it so why bother?

Combat class:Jaune has killed fully licensed huntsmen left and right it's not exactly a struggle for him.

He was considering asking Ozpin if he could only take this class since it's the only one of real relevance to him.

Team RWBY came bursting into the classroom a minute before nine which Jaune had to admit what was impressive.

"The hell took you guys so long?" Jaune asked earning a eye roll from Weiss.

"These dunces decided to decorate-"

"Yeah I was talking to the **leader** , not you" Jaune made sure emphasize 'leader' and this seemed to spark Weiss's ire even more.

"Well we decided to decorate before we had class and I kinda lost track of time" Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Alright students, It's time to take your seats so that we may begin!" A boisterous voice said at the front of the class.

He was a large and older man with white hair and a big mustache. He had a red suit with gold outlines. Everyone took their seats as he began his lecture.

"Monsters! Deeemons…Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey ha-ha!" There was a deafening silence after that.

'Were we supposed to think that was funny?' Jaune though.

"Uhh…and you will too upon graduating this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world.

'Oh yeah cause Grimm are the _only_ problem' Jaune thought sarcastically and he would know, given that he used to be a _very_ big problem.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. Jaune notices this and laughs quietly so he doesn't draw attention.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: a story. A tale of a young, handsome man… Me! When I was a boy…"

'And tuning out' Jaune thought, thinking about anything but this idiot's self gloating.

'I just need to learn Grimm weak spots so I can kill them more efficiently. What I don't need to hear, is you, you fat fuck!' Jaune though annoyed with this huntsmen who just seemed to love the sound of his own fucking voice.

Ruby drew a picture of him and labeled it 'professor poop'.

'My gosh Ruby you really are adorable!' Jaune thought at the sheer innocence of that drawing.

"Ahem!" The professor actually silenced the laughing just so he could continue his stupid fucking story.

'My god dude! Have you really not realized that nobody cares what you're talking about!?' Jaune was getting restless in his seat and wanted to do something productive…actually scratch that it didn't even have to be productive it just had to require not listening to him!

"The moral of the story…"

'Oh thank god he's finished!'

"A true huntsmen must be honorable!"

'Meh, honor's overrated' Jaune then noticed Weiss looking at Ruby with the former shaking angrily.

"A true huntsmen must be dependable!"

'Where the hell was that in your story dude?' Jaune thought.

"A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise!" Weiss seemed to be growing angrier every second.

"Who among you you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

'Oh gee, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say…'

"I do sir!" Weiss yelled out.

'Yep, thought so. So how am I gonna screw her up?' Jaune thought sadistically.

"Well then, let's find out!" Port said excitedly as he points to a cage with red eyes protruding from inside it.

 **(...)**

Weiss was dressed in her combat attire with her rapier pointed outward.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang cheers raising her fist.

Blake brings out a small 'RWBY' flag. "Fight well!"

Ruby joined in and said "Yeah, represent teeeeeeeam RWBY!"

"Ruby I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snapped at the poor girl and it was really starting to piss Jaune off

'That's it I'm teaching this bitch a lesson in humility!" Jaune thought as he focused on her shadow ready to use it.

"Allllright!" Port said as he took out his axe ready to swing on the lock.

"Let the match…begin!" He cuts the lock and a Boarbatusk immediately lunges at the heiress who uses her rapier to deflect it's attack and rolls to the side readying herself for the Grimm's next move but it kept its distance studying it's opponent.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that were you?"

Ruby cheers for Weiss again. "Hang in there Weiss!"

Weiss then speeds towards the Boarbatusk with her rapier out.

'Bingo' Jaune smirked as he lifted two fingers up under the desk and created an unnoticeable bump from Weiss's shadow and trips her.

"Wah!" Jaune had to hold back a laugh as she went tumbling towards the Boarbatusk. The Grimm used this opportunity to ram her straight in the stomach and sent her flying back. Luckily her aura protected her from any serious injuries.

"Always be aware of your surroundings Ms. Schnee!" The professor yelled out.

Ruby chimes in to help her. "Weiss go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yells at her leader who looked hurt at her teammate's rebuttal. Meanwhile the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and and spins into a ball ready to lunge at the heiress.

'How the hell does it even do that? I mean it doesn't have aura so it can't bend the laws of physics. It's physiology should not be allowing it to charge at people as a spinny ball thingy. Hey maybe we'll learn about it as the year goes on! I hope so because some Grimm species are really weird, Like the King Tajitu. I mean it has two heads on opposite sides! Is one head dominant in doing the thinking or do both heads think for themselves? I mean if that was the case than-"

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today!" Professor Port said bringing Jaune back to reality.

'Damn it! did I space out again?'

"Be sure to cover the assigned readings and… Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Professor Port said and Jaune widened his eyes.

'The fuck is he talking about!? All he did was talk about his glory days and have Weiss fight! He never said anything about assigned readings.'

Jaune then looks to Ruby who was trying to catch up with Weiss.

'Oh wonderful' Jaune mentally quipped as he went after them.

He finally caught up with Ruby and Weiss, the latter of whom was walking away saying "Ozpin made a mistake."

Jaune walked up to a distraught Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder. "She's wrong about you" he said causing her to look up with watering eyes.

"No, she's right. I'm just a kid,I haven't done a single thing right-"

"But you haven't done a single thing wrong yet either" Jaune interrupted.

"You literally just became leader yesterday you didn't get the chance to demonstrate why yet, so are you really gonna let some princess blinded by jealousy to bring you down? I don't know Ozpin enough to say he won't make mistakes, but I do know him enough to say he's not stupid. He could've made anyone of you leader and he chose you. You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby, but I believe you're the only one on your team worthy enough to uphold it." Jaune meant it too, she did have leadership capabilities as shown when she pointed out the weakness in the Boarbatusk.

"You, really think so?" Ruby asked wiping her eyes and Jaune smiled slightly.

"I do, but that won't matter if you don't. It's up to you to prove it and I don't know about you, but I'd take Ozpin's word over Weiss's any day" Jaune joked earning a giggle from Ruby.

"Thanks Jaune" she says and then surprised him with a hug.

"Uh…no problem" he told her awkwardly patting her head.

Ruby then walks away leaving Jaune alone in the hallway.

"Quite the motivational speech" an amused voice sounded behind him. Jaune turned around and saw Ozpin sipping his coffee.

"Headmaster" Jaune greeted.

"I was about to give Ms. Rose the same pep talk myself but I personally think you did a much better job" Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Yeah about Ruby, why did you let her in her two years earlier than usual?" Jaune asked the stoic headmaster who kept his small smirk.

"I saw great potential in her, just as I do in you" Ozpin answered but Jaune wasn't buying it.

"But her 'great potential' would've likely gotten greater had she finished her two years at Signal. So I started asking myself 'why would a normally patient man not simply wait two years for her to come here like normal?' It just seems strange" Jaune said and Ozpin remained calm but lost his smirk.

"And so I realized that we don't _have_ two years to wait do we?" Jaune asked but Ozpin's face remained neutral.

"It's getting late Mr. Arc, perhaps you should retire for the evening. After all there are classes in the morning" Ozpin said keeping any emotion away from his tone. Jaune knew he wasn't gonna get anything from him right now so he simply nodded.

"I guess you're right. Good night Ozpin" Jaune said walking back to his room.

'I'll find you out eventually' Jaune thought to himself.

 **(A/N):And before you say it, no they will not become enemies I just didn't want the fall maiden to be revealed five chapters in. Sorry it took so long to write this I have this disease called procrastination. And yes that's right Pickman from Fallout 4 is Jaune's master. We won't be seeing him for a while except for flashbacks. We will get to see more of Jaune's past and we will get to see him and Cardin but heads. Anyway please remember to review, follow, and favorite so long for now!**


	6. The First Time

**(A/N): "Howdy folks I'm Android 13, look at my trucker hat!"... Sorry I just had to do that! I appreciate anyone out there who got the reference. Anyway here is chapter sinco! Oh p.s that was not a typo that was me trying to say it in Spanish…but I know for sure…**

 **Anyway for those of you who think I got some of my ideas from Dexter, I'd be lying to you if I said said I wasn't inspired by it. Anyway I'm done blabbering, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Combat class was Jaune's least favorite of all other classes so far. Ironically enough, it was considered the most important of all of them and everyone else's favorite. They all had fun testing their limits and seeing who was the best which appeared to be Pyrrha never once losing a match in the three days they've been here. **  
**

He actually found that weird given that her fighting style wasn't that special. It was good, Jaune had no doubts about that but statistically she should have taken at least one hit.

'What's your secret "invincible girl"?' Jaune thought to himself but he decided to worry about that later given he was confident he could take on two teams at once…and win.

'After all, what's a bunch of kids compared to true experienced huntsmen?' And Jaune's killed his fair share of those left and right.

Jaune was simply sitting with his team just watching the matches just waiting until class was over and thinking about what Ozpin could be hiding.

'As far as I can tell Ozpin has nothing to lose by telling me who the enemy is. He wanted me here so why the Hell is he keeping me in the dark!?...Jaune you idiot of course he's not gonna tell you anything he doesn't trust you!'

Jaune scolded himself for not realizing that sooner.

'Then again, that's a smart move. Of course that's not gonna stop me from finding out the hard way. Torchwick's apart of this and people like him always resurface, I just need to be there when he does.'

Jaune knew what Torchwick was at his very core, a survivor. That means he'll play for whichever team is winning, or flee. All Jaune had to do was convince him that the 'winning' team is Beacon. Sure it was easier said than done, but Jaune was taught well in the art of…'persuasion'.

After all, people will do just about anything to live.

* * *

 _ **Twelve years ago:Pickman's house**_

 _Jaune…now Jack waited for Pickman to unlock the red painted door which smelled like metal, just like how his old home smelled with all the blood._

 _Thinking about that made Jack sniffle, but that was about it. His emotions were almost completely drained away._

 _"Come on in kid, it's time for your first lesson" Pickman said as he held the door for Jack._

 _Pickman's house was very different from what the five year old orphan was used to. On the left of the entrance was a gallery of paintings that were all painted red and yellow. The floor was littered with heads and other body parts, but they looked old and leathery. Another thing was that the whole place smelled like metal just like the door._

 _Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Pickman smiling at him._

 _"Like the place?" He asked his new pupil who simply shrugged._

 _"It smells like metal" Jack replied earning a chuckle from Pickman._

 _"That's what blood smells like, don't worry you get used to it. I mean I don't even smell it anymore" Pickman informed him._

 _"You said I had a lesson, what is it?" Jack asked excited to start learning how to get his bad people._

 _"Eager are we? Heh heh always a good first sign! Follow me" he said leading Jaune down to a basement with blood stained walls and a chair that looked like one of those dentist chairs that patients sit on._

 _On the chair was a man strapped to it and sleeping with a rag on his mouth. He looked like he was in his thirties with shaved black hair and had really big muscles._

 _"I was planning on saving him for myself earlier, but I think he'll be more useful as your first test" Pickman said cheerfully while offering Jack the handle of his blade which he took excitedly._

 _"You want me to get this guy?" Jack asked receiving a nod in return._

 _"That's right, but the question is, do you want to?" Pickman asked which confused Jack because he thought he knew that he did._

 _"I think so" Jack said looking at the man with absolutely no sympathy._

 _Pickman walked up to the man and took the rag out of his mouth. He then put his pointer finger on his forehead and the man woke up with a gasp._

 _"W-where am I?" the man asked as he panickedly looked around._

 _"You good sir, have been given the honor to be the first test of lil Jack the lad here" Pickman answered politely pointing to Jack._

 _Jack stepped forward, knife in hand, ready to 'get' this man whose eyes widened in realization and immediately started struggling in his binds._

 _"W-wait kid! Don't do this! I-I-I'll give you two whatever you want just name it!" The man said hurriedly which caused Jack to stop and look at the man._

 _"You'll give me anything I want?" Jack asked which seemed to calm the man down just a bit._

 _"That's right buddy! All you gotta do is let me-"_

 _"Ignore him Jack, people who are about to be killed will always say what they have to to survive, but you have to ignore them every time because it won't help you." Pickman interrupted getting Jack's attention._

 _"So he wasn't gonna give me whatever I wanted?" Jack asked earning a slightly annoyed sigh from Pickman._

 _"I'll explain it after you finish your test" He said looking at the man who had a mixed look of terror and disgust etched on his face._

 _"YOU'RE TEACHING THIS BOY HOW TO MURDER?! WHAT KIND SICK FUCK ARE YOU!?" The man shouted to Pickman with tears streaming down his face._

 _"Do it now Jack" Pickman calmly said completely ignoring the soon to be corpse and Jack walked up to him._

 _"Kid, I mean Jack listen to me you don't have to do this" the man pleaded but Pickman simply huffs._

 _"You're wrong, he_ does _have to do this" He said with utmost certainty._

 _Jack just stared at the trembling man and although he knew he should, he didn't feel sorry for him, he was simply just…there._

 _"What's your name?" Jack asked him and the man managed a small smile._

 _"My name is Raymond, it's nice to meet you" he introduced himself trying to force his trembles down._

 _"Listen, you have the knife. You can do the right thing and let me go" Raymond started, staring down at Jack whom's face did not change._

 _"All you have to do is cut the binds on this chair and I can get us out of here and bring you back to your family-"_

 _*SPLORTCH*_

 _The second after hearing the word 'family' Jack plunged the knife right into Raymond's abdomen causing him to howl in agony._

 _Blood started gushing from the wound and upon seeing it a brand new sensation came over Jack._

 _Renewed energy started flowing throughout his small body, his vision began to vibrate as it focused solely on the blood flow. Every fiber in his being told him to do it again._

 _'RIP HIM APART!'_

 _And Jack obeyed repeatedly stabbing Raymond over and over again earning another pained scream from the recipient._

 _After fifteen repeated stabs, Jack growled and dug his hand into the wound he made and felt something warm and gooey. He didn't know what it was, but he did know he wanted to rip it out…and that's exactly what he did._

 _Jack gripped whatever it was tightly and tore out a long…pink gooey thing and tossed it on to the floor._

 _Jack fell to his knees panting heavily, his vision returning to normal. He looked at his blood coated hands and then to the literally gutless corpse. He just killed a guy…and it felt wonderful! A pleasant feeling bubbled up in his stomach causing him to laugh out loud. He laughed so much he flopped onto his belly to revel in this euphoria._

 _"How do you feel?" Jack could hear his new master speaking above him and he flipped to lay on his back. He was clutching his stomach from laughter._

 _"Amazing!" Jack panted the word out, but it still made Pickman grin like the madman he was._

 _"I knew I saw it in you, Jack…the Ripper"_

* * *

 **Present time:**

"Mr. Arc, wake up!" The stern voice of Goodwitch yelled out and Jaune lazily opened his eyes and let out a big yawn while stretching arms as if he was just getting out of bed. He looked at the reasonably attractive professor with no care for the glare she was giving him.

"Sup Goodwitch" and Jaune just gave her the biggest shit eating grin which caused her eye to twitch.

"It's your turn to fight. You will be facing Mr. Winchester" she said in between very subtle growls and Jaune just groaned like a child.

"But I don't wanna fight him, he sucks!" Jaune wined earning a growl from said boy. Goodwitch let out a loud sigh

"You two are the only ones I haven't called to the ring yet. I need to evaluate your performances" she stated earning a chuckle from the blond boy.

"You could have at least taken us out to dinner first before you 'evaluate our performances' Goodwitch" Jaune retorted earning an embarrassed blush from the professor and a choir of chuckles from the rest of the class.

* * *

Both boys stood opposite of each other with Cardin holding out his mace ready to bash in the skull of the slightly smaller boy.

Jaune didn't even bother bringing Cherri out. He wasn't gonna need it against this muscle head.

'I'll finish this quick'

"Begin!" Goodwitch yelled.

With remarkable speed, Jaune dashed right into Cardin's guard earning a look of surprise from the mace wielder and delivered a bone shattering left hook right into his jaw.

Jaune decided to give him a moment to recover from the slight shock of that.

"Your move little man" Jaune challenged and Cardin glared at him with eyes of sheer fury.

With a battle cry, Cardin attacked Jaune with quick swipes from his mace which were effortlessly dodged by the blond.

Cardin tried for an overhead chop but Jaune blocked with his left hand while simultaneously pulling out Cherri and making a cut on his arm which caused Cardin to recoil in pain.

Having enough of this pathetic excuse of a fight, Jaune charged at him at full speed. Brief flashes of steel gleam around Cardin.

Jaune ends up behind Cardin who falls to the ground with cuts all around his body.

"Mr. Winchester's aura has fallen into the red zone, Jaune Arc is the winner" Glynda said stoically.

"Mr. Arc, your skills on the battlefield are indeed impressive. You were able to take down your opponent quickly and efficiently very well done" She praised and Jaune just smiled and thanked her.

* * *

'Ah lunch, my favorite subject' Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune really did love eating, the brutal training he was put itself coupled with his vast aura reserves were probably the only thing keeping him fit because when it came to diet, his…was horrible. He loaded up on steak, two cheeseburgers and a large slice of chocolate cake. He loved eating so much, he decided to learn how to cook all of his favorite foods and he planned to surprise his friends later.

Right now he was entertaining himself by listening to Nora's exaggerated story with Ren making corrections.

"So there we were in the middle of the night!" Nora began.

"It was day" Ren deadpanned.

"We were surrounded by Ursai!" Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves" Ren once again interjected.

"Dozens of them!" Nora said trying to make her story exciting.

'And I'm bored' Jaune thought tuning it out and decided to think about more important things.

'Ozpin's making a mistake by not telling me or Ruby what's going on. Am I just over thinking this? Is Ozpin truly just giving me this chance out of generosity?'

Jaune internally scoffed at that thought.

'Oh god I think Ruby's naïveté is starting to rub off on me. I understand that he doesn't wanna cause a panic and disrupt the peace but if somebody has attacked, the peace is gone for good.'

Jaune bit into his burger and thought about the ways he could get Ozpin to tell him.

'I could always tell the seven of them my suspicions and back Ozpin into a corner. If enough people are suspicious of him he'll be forced tell them to save face. Then again I have to be careful, he knows my secret which gives him the leverage he needs to keep me in check.'

Jaune knew he could not make enemies with Ozpin, both for his survival and for the fact that Ozpin did give him a chance to change. He was grateful for that and Ozpin didn't deserve him as an enemy. So he decided against being aggressive towards him.

'I have to convince him that keeping whatever it is a secret is the wrong choice' Jaune thought as he looked at Ruby who was devouring her plate of cookies.

'After all, innocence means nothing to a deadman' Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Pyrrha looking at him with slight concern.

"Jaune are you okay?' She asked to Jaune's slight confusion.

"Uh, yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jaune tilted his head to the side looking puzzled.

"Well it's just that you seem a little, not okay" Ruby interjected.

Jaune didn't know what they were talking about. What was he doing to make them think there was something wrong.

"I'm fine, I was just think about some…things" he said half truthfully.

"Well, what about?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune thought for a second.

'I could tell them the truth, it wouldn't hurt for them to at least know what my suspicions are-'

"Ow that hurts!" A voice cried and Jaune turned around to see what it was.

Cardin was pulling the ears of a rabbit faunus girl…and was enjoying it! He was laughing as she was begging him to stop.

 _They laughed as she screamed in agony_

Jaune felt uncontrollable rage boil in his stomach. His sight vibrated and focused solely on the man who was stabbing his sister.

A black tendril from the man's shadow wrapped around his throat and began to choke the life out of him.

A twisted sense of joy came over Jaune as he was painfully killing the man who was trying to kill his sister.

'I'm doing it! My sister will be safe!' Jaune thought as the man was now losing consciousness.

"JAUNE!" A familiar voice called out pacifying his anger a bit

He looked to see Pyrrha's horrified face and was confused as to why, this man was getting what he deserved and then he looked back at the man and remorse immediately took his angers place.

In the man's place was none other than Cardin being choked out by the shadow tendril.

Jaune immediately dispersed the the tendril leaving Cardin gripping his throat gulping down air.

Jaune looked back at his table to see his friends look at him with sheer terror

'Oh god' Jaune thought

 **(A/N):The gang finally sees A glimpse of Jaune's bloodlust! And for those of you who couldn't figure it out, Cardin torturing Velvet did indeed trigger an hallucination within Jaune. Velvet and CRDL haven't seen Jaune's semblance yet so they don't know that it was him. Hope you guys liked the chapter, please remember to follow and favorite and please review! If you guys really want spoilers or have suggestions send me a PM and please share this with friends if you can so long for now!**


	7. The Oath

**A/N:...so uh it's been quite a while since iv'e updated huh? Sorry for that, but I really wanted to make this chapter a lot more emotional and have a lot more focus on Jaune's struggle with himself, as well as build up his relationships. I'm really sorry I took so long but i'll try to put more time into writing for you guys. I really hope you forgive me. Enjoy chapter 7**

* * *

 **Beta Reader: Blacklight181**

* * *

Jaune was sitting on the ledge of a rooftop he found above his dorm so he could be in solitude. He **definitely** did not want to be in contact with anybody as of right now.

The school day went by like a blur for Jaune and as soon as he could, he immediately fled to this roof to be alone. He was consumed by the the thoughts of almost killing Cardin.

He didn't understand why he felt **this** guilty about it though. It wasn't like Cardin had any kind of value to him. He was a jerk as well as a racist, honestly Jaune figured a lot of people could have benefitted from his death. It was people like him whom the world would be better off without, it wouldn't be a great loss to anyone.

'So why is it eating at me!?' He thought to himself rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'This is just wonderful, my team as well as team RWBY saw a glimpse of _him_. I almost killed an innocent student and I probably would have too if… If Pyrrha didn't bring me back.'

That was an intriguing thought to him because he didn't know why Pyrrha was able to get through to him. Her voice just seemed to… Disperse the urges. It radiated a kindness that he really never felt before.

"Agh!" It frustrated him that a simple voice could quiet the urges so easily when he spent a whole year torturing himself to keep them at bay.

"Jaune?" A feminine voice called out from behind causing him to mentally groan.

'Speak of the devil' he thought as he braced himself for the social activity he really didn't need right now.

"Pyrrha," he addressed without turning to look at her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you ever since class was over" she said with a worried tone taking a seat next to him.

"Well… You found me," Jaune replied still looking off into the distance trying to keep calm.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment until Pyrrha decided to break it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked gently causing Jaune's eye to twitch in frustration.

Was she serious!? He most certainly did **not** wanna talk about it otherwise he would have! Why was she asking such a stupid question!?

"I almost killed him Pyrrha, there's nothing more to talk about," Jaune stated calmly still not facing her.

"Jaune you were… Protecting that girl from Cardin, you did the right thing," she stated, although Jaune could see she was struggling to believe even that.

Pyrrha was so far off the mark about guessing his reasons, it actually made Jaune chuckle out loud at how wrong she was. He finally turned to look at her with a bitter smile.

"Strangling him with his own shadow, that was 'the right thing?'" Jaune asked sarcastically leaving Pyrrha to try and find the right thing to say.

"W-well despite your extremism, you demonstrated passion in trying to protect the helpless which is a trait that every good huntsman should have," she stated more confidently trying to relieve Jaune of his guilt... or perhaps trying to convince herself of it, but this only had the opposite effect because Jaune knew that was not the reason he attacked Cardin.

"you're wrong," Jaune said closing his eyes.

"I'm wrong?" Pyrrha asked prompting Jaune to explain.

"I'm not a huntsman," Jaune said looking her right in the eyes and continued.

"I didn't go to combat school like all of you, I didn't pass any tests, Ozpin's the only reason I'm here. He invited me here personally just like Ruby." Jaune finished.

"That's even better than passing a test Jaune! If Ozpin wanted you here then that speaks volumes of your capabilities!" Pyrrha replied with a smile clearly not understanding what he was trying to say.

"I'M A MURDERER!" Jaune shouted shooting to his feet and almost immediately regretted losing himself like that. The utter fear struck look on her face was almost too much for him to handle. It made him want to go back in time and cut off his own tongue to shut himself up. She didn't deserve to hear any of this, none of them did.

"What do you mean you're a murderer Jaune?" Pyrrha asked shakily trying to keep her tone calm as she stood up as well.

Jaune let out a sigh and turned away not wanting to face her. "Pyrrha I've done things, I've seen things that no one should ever have to."

"Jaune" Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder in a useless attempt to comfort him. "Whatever it is you've done, I'm sure you had good reasons for-"

"STOP DEFENDING ME!" Jaune screamed causing Pyrrha to jump back.

He had reached the limit of his patients with her. 'Good reasons'?! Who the hell was she to tell him whether or not he had 'good reasons' for what he's done?! Was she insane? Did she really not see how much of a danger he was to her and his team as well as the rest of Beacon? Of course he noticed the crush she developed for him but that shouldn't stop her from seeing a threat... especially if she's a huntress in training. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him and Jaune could feel her trembling in his grasp, but she needed to be afraid of him. She needed to stay away from him. It was for her own good that she didn't view him as her partner. If she wouldn't let herself see it, then he would force her.

"I've killed people Pyrrha! I remember their screams of agony, their pleas for mercy, and they were innocent! I didn't do it for good reasons Pyrrha, I did it for vengeance! Cold blooded vengeance!" Jaune yelled making sure she processed what he had said before releasing her and turning around.

He didn't want to look at her as she would surely walk out of there by now. He should have known better than to accept Ozpin's offer, there was no redemption for him, no happy ending for him. He was cursed this way the minute he saw his family die.

So one could only imagine his surprise when he felt Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder instead of running away like he expected her to.

"Jaune" Pyrrha started "whatever you did, whatever you were, Ozpin still sought to give you a second chance-"

"Pyrrha," he interrupted, silencing whatever 'comforting' words she was going to say to him and turned his head to glance at the spartan behind him. "please just go," he did a hell of a job keeping his voice calm despite the intense frustration he was feeling at the moment.

She reluctantly retracted her hand from his shoulder. "If, that's what you think is best," Pyrrha replied and solemnly did as he asked. After ten seconds of silence, he walked up to the brick wall where the door was and put his head against it and let out a calming breath.

"So _that's_ what that was at lunch!" a familiar and oh so arrogant voice called out from behind him and he immediately turned around to see the smug face of Cardin Winchester. This was it, all he had to do was report him to Goodwitch and he'd be expelled at best and at worst arrested.

"So...now you know," Jaune replied outwardly calm. He wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of an apology or a plea to not say anything from him. Hell it was probably for the best that he got sent away from everyone; after all, the next time he might end up going through with it. Of course he couldn't just turn himself in as it was the first oath he ever swore when he started training, he just had to wait for this idiot to report him and he would just have to start somewhere else. "What are you waiting for? go ahead and report me."

"Jauney-boy! I wouldn't dream of ratting out a friend like that!" He said in an innocent tone that just screamed maliciousness. Jaune only rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall while folding his arms waiting for this fool to finish his gloating.

"Last I checked Winchester, we're not particularly fond of each other so what the hell do you really want?" He asked trying to get this over with and be on his merry way and Cardin's smirk only got wider while Jaune was really starting to regret not killing him.

"You see Jauney-boy, Doctor Oobleck gave me some extra readings to do which I really don't have time for. Think you can, help a friend out?" The message was clear 'do what I say and I keep my mouth shut'

"You know Cardin, you might have actual leverage if I cared that much about staying here. I'll take the expulsion over having your leash around my neck thank you very much," Jaune shot back but to his surprise, Cardin's grin didn't falter like he expected.

"Maybe _you_ will, but will your team?" He said with his grin gaining a sinister aspect while Jaune's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about, my team didn't do anything why would they get in trouble?" He asked really starting to lose his patience with this asshole.

"Because Jauney-boy," Cardin started. Jaune was really getting tired of that nickname. "They're holding back information to an attempted murder. Do you really wanna be the one responsible for getting them in trouble?" He mocked clearly enjoying himself.

 _'Kill'_

 _'Make him suffer_

 _'Slit his throat'_

 _'You must do it!'_

 _'YOU ARE THE RIPPER!'_

The rage Jaune was feeling at the moment was making it excruciatingly difficult to dismiss the voices this time. As a matter of fact he would like nothing more than to just listen to them and rip the arrogant bastard apart. The thought of him begging for mercy as he tore out his still beating heart...Orgasmic! Would it be so bad to let _him_ take the wheel one more time?

... As if he already didn't know the answer...

Damn it he had him and there was nothing he could do about it! If this bastard would have just focused this on him he would have just said 'no' but now his entire team is in danger of being dragged into this too?!

 _fuck off!_

is what he wanted to say. He wanted to say it so badly and would have if it was just him involved.

"Give me the damn assignment," Jaune finally said through gritted teeth. The words felt like acid in his mouth as he spoke them. Cardin gave a smug and victorious smirk tempting him further to rip it off.

"That's what I thought! Ill text it to you," He said as he was walking back to his dorm room window but then turned back and added "don't worry Jauney-boy, this will remain between us friends!"

Jaune _really_ needed to kill something right now.

* * *

 **(Emerald Forest Two Hours Later)**

If any other students wanted to get some early morning practice with the prowlers of the night, they weren't gonna find much to work with. The sheer rage Jaune had drew in horde after horde of Grimm but Jaune cut them down with just his bare hands and shadow semblance. Since it was dark out he didn't really have to exert as much effort into using it. He didn't bother changing out of his school uniform or bringing Cherri since nighttime always gave him enough power to get away with it.

He was currently sitting on the back of a certain blue eyed King Tajitu. He called out to Blue for assistance and because he wanted a companion who wouldn't talk back. He was surrounded by the dissolving corpses of Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, King Tajitus, Death Stalker's, and Nevermores. They didn't bring him the same calm that killing other people did, but it did help work off the extra adrenaline.

"Damn it Blue, I'm fucked," he said to his creation which hissed in response.

"Because Cardin has my balls a vice," he replied "If I don't do whatever the bastard wants, he not only gets me in trouble, but my team who has nothing to do with it could get in serious trouble as well and they don't deserve that."

Another hiss

"believe me I wish I _could_ report myself," Jaune said. "But I swore an oath and even though they're dead, an Arc never goes back on his word."

* * *

 **(Pickman's Gallery Twelve Years Ago)**

Three days have passed since he had killed that Raymond man. It had given him a feeling of sheer bliss that the young boy couldn't describe and he wanted that feeling again and if that meant he had to kill again then so be it!

Jack was lying atop his bed in a spare room that Pickman allowed him to use. His eyes were watching the ceiling fan spin round and round but his mind was thinking of how much he changed in just a few days. A week ago he was Jaune Arc: the eighth child of the Arc family and now...

...what was he?...

His family was killed by who knows what and the only things on his mind was how to find them and make them suffer for they did to him! He unknowingly clenched the blanket underneath him trying to quell the burning hatred he felt at the moment. He wanted to start learning how to kill now what was taking Pickman so long to show him!?

"Dinner!" said person's voice called out interrupting his thoughts and he lifted his head to see him at the doorway with a happy grin on his face while holding a plate of what looked like cooked steak with a glass of cola. The smell made his stomach rumble as Pickman brought it over to him.

He took a bite out of it and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "This is good steak," the boy commented.

"Oh that's not steak, that's Raymond," The killers said as if it were the most normal thing to talk about, but Jack didn't really care. If other people taste this good then they were his new favorite food!

"That's cool, what part of him am I eating?" he asked with childlike curiosity "Oh just the muscle and some of the fat. The head is cut off and on display with the others and I drained the blood for more paint for my artwork," he answered him calmly indicating that this isn't the first time he's done this.

"Can you get me another person to kill, it feels great!" Jack said earning a chuckle from Pickman.

"You want another kill, your gonna have to do it yourself," He replied and Jack pouted in response.

"Well then teach me how to do it already!" the young blonde yelled eager to get that feeling again. Pickman's somewhat playful demeanor turned deadly serious as he looked the boy.

"Once you are on this path, there is no turning back," Pickman said earning Jack's full attention. "A true killer will remain a killer until he draws his last breath are you ready to commit yourself to that?" He asked with Jack's face flashed with anger but not directed at Pickman.

"My family's dead," he said softly. " There's nothing left for me **but** this. I want to find the bad people responsible and tear them apart so yes I am ready to commit myself to that!" Gone was any innocence in the boy's tone, his sanity and morality shattered to pieces.

"Swear to me right now!" Pickman stated "Swear that you will not give this up by either taking your own life, or surrendering to the authorities!" Jack looked him right in his pale blue eyes with determination.

"I swear" Jack finally said.

* * *

 **(Present Time Back At Beacon)**

He had Blue morph into a raven sized Nevermore when he shadow travelled back to his dorm so he could take him into the school since he decided he acquired enough forms. His entire team was sleeping at this point which he wished he could right now but unfortunately his new friend had some assignments for him. He briefly considered making them as ridiculous as possible to try and fail him but of course he would then get ratted out and with him, his team.

When he packed for Beacon from his apartment, he brought one other weapon with him, one he could never use lest he disgrace the legacy of his family. Jaune pulled a chest from under his bed and opened it revealing the last thing he owned from the Arc family. A white chest plate, White shoulder pads with fingerless gloves, and a sheathed broadsword in a white sheath.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. "I failed you."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Some emotional shit huh? I'm sorry this chapter took so long and I would have made this chapter longer but I really didn't wanna keep you guys hangin. The next chapter will be out faster I promise! be sure to follow, favorite, and please please PLEASE review!**


	8. Re-Vamping

**Hi Everyone, Iv'e got both bad news and good news(actually it's just one news and it's based on your perception but for me it's good news) I am remaking my Killer! Jaune story because the way it is right now can't go anywhere good. Now that that we have more info on Remnant, I can integrate Jaune's altered past, more into the world. Also, I fucking hate the title, I just... I just don't like it and don't even get me started on the first chapter of thing it's just a mess! My use of grammar is fucked up, my justifications are fucked up, I JUST FUCKING HATE MYSELF FOR BEING SO CARELESS!*SOB!**Sob!***

 _"Deep breaths Saint"_

 **...Sorry...anyway I just wanna make a much more enjoyable story for you guys even if you all like it already. Luckily I'm not making this from scratch and already have something to go off of but this incarnation is indeed down. And before you all bitch at me at how I'm rewriting my Prototype crossover too and it's not fair and all that let me point out that this story is again a revamp, meaning just improved, the new crossover is a new story entirely different from my old one.** **This won't take as long cause it's already made, it just needs strengthening.**

 **Jaune's semblance will remain the same and for those who were confused, Jaune's ripper alter ego and get-up was taken from Jack The Ripper in the Asassins Creed Syndicate DLC. Those two things will remain in place, but as for weaponry... It's gonna be a little different.**

 **PM me if you want spoilers, it's the least I can do for being a lazy and uncommitted asshole..:)**


End file.
